The Impulse Control Disorders in Parkinson's Disease workshop will take place over two days. The purpose of this multidisciplinary workshop is to generate new ideas for clinical, experimental, and translational studies to develop new ideas to study and treat Impulse Control Disorders (ICD) in people with Parkinson's Disease (PD). Clinical and preclinical experts from neurology, neurobiology, pharmacology, addiction, neurologic imaging, and epidemiology will be invited to present. Discussions will center on the current knowledge of the actions of dopaminergic therapies in vitro systems, in vivo models, humans, and PD patients. These discussions will produce new collaborations and proposals that will focus on clinical, preclinical, and translational approaches for these disorders. The specific aims of the conference are: 1) describe and update the current understanding of these syndromes, the anatomical basis for the disorders, the parallels with addiction, and treatment approaches, 2) facilitate interactions and promote collaboration among experts from diverse fields, 3) determine potential physiologic and pharmacologic targets for treating these disorders, 4) design studies that will determine how advancing PD and increasing anti-Parkinson therapy may be investigated from the clinical, preclinical, and translational perspective, and 5) organize multicenter, multidisciplinary collaborations for these new studies. The conference proceedings, including original abstracts, will be published in an appropriate setting. This conference is timel based on the increasing discussion of these behaviors in the 2011 International Congress of Parkinson's Disease, American Academy of Neurology, European Federation of Neurological Societies, the American Neurological Association, and the Movement Disorders Society meeting.